


You're a Warhead on Legs

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill of this prompt: Raleigh and Chuck as an established couple, and when Stacker drifted with Chuck he was overwhelmed/moved by Chuck’s feelings for Raleigh and saved him before self-destructing. Would be lovely if author can write a build up of the relationship till the end of the movie. It will be a bonus too if Herc and Chuck drop their ‘manly’ walls and solve their daddy-son issues post-movie.</p><p>(Title comes from Magick by Ryan Adams & The Cardinals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Warhead on Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pacific Rim fic so I'd love to get feedback and comments :)
> 
> I know it might seem a wee bit OOC to some but I have this headcannon that Chuck puts on this asshole exterior to protect himself from getting too attached or hurt and when he finally got the love he'd always wanted he was able to let his walls down. He's still a bit of a jerk I'm sure, but not a bad person.

As the two walked towards the Jager head Stacker took note of apprehension surrounding the younger Hansen that he’d never seen before. Maybe when the young man was in the academy he had held a certain bit of fear right before a drift, but that had disappeared long ago. The man was nothing but confident before missions, until today. Stacker knew that Chuck knew this was a suicide mission and wondered if that was variable that changed his behavior, but when they had first devised the plan Chuck had seemed excited to serve his planet and be marked down as a martyr, what could have changed?

“Neural Handshake in 3…2…1.”

Stacker was flooded with feelings he had never expected to experience from Chuck Hansen of all people.

_Love, trust, affection, belonging, safety, hope, lust, attraction, pleasure, affirmation, self-worth._

He gasped at the strength of the emotions and struggled to stabilize the connection.

 _Moving together as one gasps and moans breaking up the constant sound of skin sliding together. I love you’s whispered into one another’s mouths, dog tags entwined as closely as their bodies, smiles traded as a hand hold’s the younger’s face, thumb stroking the skin softly, a breath hitch caught by a searing kiss, white hot pleasure. Safety. The affection you always deserved. Don’t make me leave this, don’t let me loose this one good thing, don’t let me loose him. Please not him, not this, not us._

“Handshake engaged.”

Stacker couldn’t help but turn his head to look at Chuck, confusion painting his face. The Hansen wouldn’t meet his eyes, embarrassment obvious on his cheeks. 

“Don’t you dare think this makes me see you as less ranger. You’re going to get out of this alive so you can be back with your boy. I’ll make sure of it. Now, we have Kaiju to kill so you can have your happy ending.” It almost hurt to see the pure shock and small sliver of hope on the Australian’s face. As if he didn’t want to be too hopeful, that this too would end in sadness just like everything in his life previously. “Ready?”

“Let’s kick some Kaiju ass. It’s an honor to serve with you Marshall.” Quick pause. “Thank you.” Stacker was hit with the reminder that the man next to him was only 21; he had never heard Chuck sound so _young_ before.

“Don’t thank me yet Hansen.” 

Later as he forces Chuck into the escape pod and hits the button to engage he can’t help but be happy that this is the last look Chuck Hansen will give him. The jerk deserved happiness, especially if it came in the form of a “has-been“ that deserved love just as much. 

“Take care of Mako for me Hansen.” He orders into the mic that he knows Herc is listening to.

“Until the end. See you on the other side Marshall.” 

A bright flash and then nothing.

\--

When Raleigh’s escape pod floats to the surface Chuck is there to punch him in the arm for scaring the shit out of him. 

“You fucker I see Mako come up and then nothing! Do you know what that did to me you bloody washed up idiot!?” 

Raleigh is too busy being speechless by the fact that _Chuck lived._ His vision blurs with tears and pure disbelief. He’s never gotten a happy ending before, he didn’t think he’d get one now. But here he is, laying in an escape pod in the ocean with a top notch Australian Jager pilot (who at first seemed like a complete jerk but with further delving was discovered to be a jerk only some of the time, that someone managed to snake his way into Raleigh’s heart and not let go) straddling him and berating—no, now kissing him. He curled one hand at the back of Chuck’s head and placed the other on the side of his face and kissed back just a fiercely. He let the tears fall and couldn’t help but start laughing uncontrollably.

“You gone insane now huh?” An Australian accent asked and the older man opened his eyes to see his boyfriend sporting his own tears. They pressed their foreheads against each other and just held on. “I thought I’d lost you. Christ Raleigh never scare me like that again.” 

“You’re one to talk! Kissing me goodbye for ever!” Raleigh countered.

“I thought it was, but when Stacker and I drifted he saw _us_ and told me that he was going to make sure I got back to my boy.” 

“Well you’re stuck with me now Hansen.” 

“Good.” Chuck whispered against his lips before kissing him again, softer this time, enjoying the knowledge that they’d get to keep doing this for years to come.

“For Christ-sake get your asses in the helicopters and come back to base rangers! If I have to listen to more of this chick-flick shit I’ll go find a way to bring back a Kaiju just to kill myself.” Tendo shouted into their earpieces. 

“My son is alive. Let him have his goddamn reunion.” Herc snipped back. “Get ready for one hell of a hug son.” He added, softer this time.


End file.
